Brave New World
by Visionen im Spiegel
Summary: AU. Heaven's Feel 5 ended in a disaster, thus led to a Mass Destruction of Fuyuki City. But that didn't stop old man Acht from giving up on reviving the Third Magic. With Langel's help, 6th Holy Grail War of Snowfield is about to begin, which is far more different than the previous ones. Contains OCs & characters from hollow ataraxia, Apocrypha, EXTRA, Prototype, & Strange Fake


Well, sorry that I have to discontinued my first fanfic, because I just got a new idea going ever since the appearance of Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Prototype. Also, this idea was inspired by this Fate RP site (hint: Italian word for "New War").

And thus, a new idea was created, with a help from a friend, who refers himself as 'GnS'! The "What if the 5th Holy Grail War ended in a disaster, which lead to a mass destruction of Fuyuki City" idea.

Thus, the New (and Final?) Grail War is about to begin; but this time, in Snowfield, California (yes, that city from Fate/Strange Fake).

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you, Brave New World. (Well, "originally" dubbed/titled as "Fate/Revelation", but I like this title better. Besides, this title was inspired by one of my favorite songs by 30 Seconds to Mars, "This is War").

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Fate franchise, especially the characters of**** Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, ****Fate/Strange Fake****, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, and Fate/Prototype. But, I only own my original characters.**

* * *

******Brave New World**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

It was a disaster. A disaster that Jubstacheit von Einzbern is not pleased with. Many thoughts scattered in his mind and he sat alone in this chapel of Einzbern Castle.

How could this Fifth Grail War ended in such a disaster? How could they have lost? How could such mistake lead to this destruction?

Now, Fuyuki City, along with everyone in that godforsaken city, is no more… including its "victor."

His first thought was either that so-called fake priest or maybe that Makiri vampire. But yet, they are no more, as one of their senseless victory or utter failure lead to their downfall in the end, along with city that now cease to exist.

The Einzbern has lost another chance to revive the Third Magic…

…However, there's still an opportunity ahead of him.

As most people would refer to something that just in case… make sure to have a back-up plan.

That's when he heard the door opened behind him, and slowly looked back to see his two of his three guest that he's been expecting.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, Jubstacheit." The elderly man chuckled.

The Einzbern head just glared at this so called old "friend" of his, as the elder gurst sat at one of the benches, while his second guest, a young man, the protégé of his elderly guest, continues stands by him.

The man sighs, "Really? I was expecting from you an 'Oh, it's so good to see you, too' form of greeting. Aren't we friends, Jubstacheit?"

"Enough, Langel." Jubstacheit finally speak up, "You already know the reason I called you here."

"Yeah, yeah." Langel responds, "Fuyuki City in no more..."

"…"

"Any word from this Makiri?"

"… Gone without a trace."

"Including the Vessel?"

"…"

Langel chuckled.

"Where is Father Bernard? I was expecting that Templar to arrive with you two."

"Oh, he apologizes that he couldn't make it toady," Langel responds, "He said he had this "Family Situation" going on that he needs to take of."

"Well, make sure to inform-"

"Yes, yes. I know, again with the whole 'Now that Fuyuki City is no more' topic…"

"… Which is why I called you here in need of your assistance."

"Mmm hmm…"

"…Is the Replication near its completion?"

"Well, do you have what I needed?"

Jubstacheit pointed at the small chest on top of the altar, and Langel motioned his apprentice to retrieve it for him. The young man said nothing as he approached to it and brought the chest to his mentor. Langel opened the chest and examined within it, and made a smirk before he closing it.

"Perfect, just what I need." Langel then got up from his seat as his student continues to carry it. "Don't worry Jubstacheit, with this, the Replication will be done. Soon, you'll be able to achieve this 'Miracle' again."

"Good."

"But, let me warn you, Jubstacheit. This is the first time this Replication will be performed, and this new "Grail War" may end up… oh, I don't know… very differently than the previous ones, and there may be some… oh, what do most people called it? … Oh yeah, a 'glitch' I believe."

"…"

"Oh relax; this upcoming grail war is still a grail war, just… 'improvised' … So, you better make yourself another vessel… or two, just in case." He chuckled, "Come, Fardius. We have some work to complete in Snowfield. Until then, Jubstacheit, wish us luck."

Jubstacheit continues to watch Langel leaving along with his student Fardius behind him.

Once Langel's Replication is complete, the new Grail War of Snowfield, California will finally begin.

Yet, little did Jubstacheit, including Fardius, know of Langel's true ambition as Langel made a hidden sneer on his face before walking out the door.

* * *

_A dream of pitch black sea of blood within the Hellish Abyss._

_Within the sea, a malevolent being has awoken._

_Then, one head of the colossal abomination breaks out of the surface._

_Then two, then four have emerged._

_Each of their heads bore horns in a shape of a crown._

_One of its head noticed the Dreamer's presence._

_It let out a beastly roar as it rushed to devour the dreamer._

_Then, there was a bright light._

_So bright that this monstrosity cried out in pain and slowly sink back into the bloody sea._

_Dreamer looked up at the light's source._

_There, he saw a celestial figure._

_The Holy Saint._

* * *

_**Look into the Kaleidoscope to see what awaits you...**_

_**There, a New Tale begins to unfold itself to you...**_

_**Welcome to the Brave New World**__**...**_

_**Now, let us follow the Story of Three...**_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the Prologue. This may be my worse attempt here, but oh well. As I mentioned, there will be some familiar characters from Fate/Prototype, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Strange Fake, and Fate/EXTRA (either as Master Participants or supporting characters). Though there will some familar Servants, but hardly, as most Servants are well-known legendary figures (with some faceclaims we have in mind to fit their images) that has yet to appear in Fate (or mentioned). *cough*thepicmighthavegivenawaywhot hemain/major/supportingcharactersplusloveinterests are*cough* And also, there will be some Original Characters (also, with some faceclaims) added here, some as Masters and some that are not.

Now, the "6th Grail War of Snowfield" is near. With not just a battle beween Master&Servants teams, but with magic vs science, a battle involve with Magi, Alchemists, Law Enforcement, and Vigilante. But not only there's action, there's also some comedy, tragedy, blood, some character deaths, maybe a little bit of a psychological thriller theme, Hope and Despair, little romance, references, Shout-outs, and maybe multiple endings-Ok, I said too much. Until then, stay tune... I hope...


End file.
